


Strange That It Happened Twice

by knightinsourarmor



Category: Otherwhere (Podcast)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, Guilt, Light Angst, Other, Otherselves, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Relationship, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinsourarmor/pseuds/knightinsourarmor
Summary: Phantom takes a moment to consider their newly developed feelings for Quint and their uncertainty of it all.
Relationships: Phantom (Otherwhere) & The Quintessential Hero | Quint, Phantom (Otherwhere)/The Quintessential Hero | Quint, past!Phantom (Otherwhere)/The Quintessential Hero (Otherself)





	Strange That It Happened Twice

Phantom had always been pretty good at avoiding their feelings. 

It was like a child playing peek-a-boo with their parent. The moment they could not see it, it didn't exist. Only far more complicated. Phantom would look away, ignore the feelings, pretend they didn't exist. When there was nothing to remind them of their feelings, it was easy. They could continue on as if those feelings weren't real. When something reminded them, a parent pulling back their hands to expose that they still were there, it all came rushing back. 

Phantom had a crush on Quint. 

It was both expected and a surprise. They really had no way of knowing which way their feelings would go. Their unresolved feelings for Quintessential, Quint's far more dramatic Otherself, seemed to weasel it's way into their mind. They had watched Quint before, examining the way they reacted to the sight of him and the memory of their ex-boyfriend. Phantom had encountered multiple versions of other people before. This was not a new phenomenon. Yet they had never encountered an Otherself where they had a relationship with another one before. The only people they had was their parents, Ollie and themselves. This was different. Phantom had been in love with Quintessential, had had a long standing relationship with him. Ollie was really the only person to compare against but Phantom had rarely encountered one of his Otherselves and none since his death. 

Phantom did not think they had much to worry about in regards to Quint. He was not at all like his Otherself. Far more nerdy and plain and completely against the idea of being a hero or anyone notable. They knew this even before they started traveling. They looked alike, because of course they did, but there was differences there too. While Phantom still found Quint attractive in his own way, they looked more like twins than the same exact person. 

Yet Phantom wondered. They looked at Quint and was reminded of the boy they had left behind. They could feel those feelings rise up each and every time they looked at him. It was frustrating. A nightmare. Phantom wanted to avoid Quint, wanted him to be gone. It was unfair and cruel truly, how they felt at first because it really wasn't his fault. He was not at fault for his Otherself's relationship with Phantom. Besides he was awfully mean and seemed inclined to push them all away. He tried to make Phantom feel guilty for wanting to rob SupraSystems as if they were some terrible person. Phantom should have disliked him. Should have been just fine to keep their distance. Ignore him and do what they wanted. 

That didn't happen. 

Phantom tried to ignore the reality of the situation. Tried to pretend that it did not exist. They already were dealing with their love for Kat and that was enough for them. One relationship crisis at a time. 

They really did try. 

When they picked up Quint to head into the Library, their intentions really were to prove that this dimension was good. That drifting was fun and exciting and not just the terror they had all experienced. They wanted to prove it in a way that you prove something to someone who got it wrong - all pride and certainty. Wanting to rub his enjoyment of the Library in his face, like ha! not all of it is so terrible, is it?

When they held him in their arms, they ignored the way their heart raced. The excitement of it. How nice Quint smelled or how attractive he really was. How warm he felt in their arms. How they could keep going like that for a while. Phantom was almost thankful that they were interrupted and that they dropped him. It was for the best. It cleared their mind because they really shouldn't be thinking any of those things. It just wasn't true! They didn't like him at all. 

Of course they were proven wrong pretty fast. 

"I thought you wouldn't want to get cozy with me under your cloak."

Their mouth went dry at the comment. They didn't blush and while they tripped over their words, it wasn't as if he was aware of that. Really they wanted to bite back that of course they didn't. Who'd want to be close to him. Instead they replied that it wouldn't be so bad. 

What were they doing?

Did he not want that? Would it be so bad for him? They pressed nails into their palm and let the moment pass by. Let it go but it stuck with them. They couldn't stop thinking about it. The thought of being close again. 

They watched him with guarded eyes, chest tight and the uncertainty they felt before all bubbling back up. The feelings they had thought they could just forget. Pretend didn't exist. Pretend it was leftovers of feelings they had never really resolved.

Fine, okay, sure. Phantom had a crush on Quint. They had a crush on another version of him. As different as he was and that was the real crux of their problem right? Because they couldn't pretend it was because of Quintessential. They really, sincerely, liked Quint for who he was. 

And it was a nightmare. 


End file.
